


S-P-I-R-I-T

by Sourastherain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheerleader AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourastherain/pseuds/Sourastherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones, rival cheer captains, secret boyfriends, but Bones is graduating early and Jim looks on the bright side, namely that they can finally do away with the secret part of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S-P-I-R-I-T

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feveredpitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/gifts).



Jim doesn’t know how Bones managed to sneak them onto his team’s bus because most drivers he’s known are a lot more careful than that.  Maybe Bones is more devious than Jim gives him credit for, after all, he isn’t really the head cheerleader type, yet here he is, one of Jim’s biggest rivals, on his knees with his lips wrapped around Jim’s dick.

Bones’ fingers dig into Jim’s ass and tear a moan out of his throat.  If their squads knew, they’d both be on everyone’s shit list indefinitely and it’s probably honestly part of the thrill, that they shouldn’t be doing this.  Jim just can’t resist the slide of Bones’ tongue under his cock and the way he sucks almost too hard for a moment before backing off again.  Yeah, Jim would be stupid to throw away his cheer scholarship, but he’d be equally stupid to throw away this.

Because Jim loves to cheer, he’s one of those types.  It makes him laugh at himself when he’s not quite so distracted.  He had to work hard to get past clumsy knees and elbows, but cheering helped with some of that coordination.  The squad is his baby and he loves his team to death, despite all the bickering and bitchery he can sometimes get swallowed up in.  What he loves most though, it has everything and nothing to do with cheer.  It’s how he met Leonard Mccoy, but they’re becoming a lot more than cheerleaders who like to fool around.  Jim’s more than okay with this development.  

“So here-- _shit_ \--  here are the terms,” Jim pants and strokes that dark hair, soft and rumpled.  

Bones’ eyes dart up and he looks ready to pull off but Jim runs his thumb softly around his jaw, coaxing him to listen.  Jim resists the smile that’s threatening to break the moment, because this is honestly the best way to get Bones to let him talk without interrupting.  He knows that pretty well now.

“We’re gonna win today, Bonesy,” he continues.  That earns him a rather impressive glare and teeth lightly grazing over his shaft.  Jim groans louder than he means to and tips his head back, trying to get his wits back about him.  “Okay, we’re probably gonna win, but you guys have a pretty good shot right?  So we’re gonna--oh fuck, Bones, take it easy, I’m trying to talk to you, babe!”

This time Bones does release him, his fingers pinching the base of Jim’s cock firmly.

“You’re tryin’ to insult me,” he retorts and sinfully licks a stripe up Jim’s tense thigh.  “We’ve both got a good shot at this trophy, don’t kid yourself.  And cheer hard.”

“I can’t wait for this season to end, holy crap, Bones,” Jim whispers.  He’s suddenly not thinking about the hand on his dick or the competition that’s starting in the morning.  “Sneaking around has its perks but I wanna take you out and show you off.”

“You definitely owe me dinner,” Bones laughs, easy, maybe a little disbelieving.  “A few dinners, maybe a couple desserts.”

Bones takes his cock back into his mouth before he can respond and Jim’s thrown right back to the edge of sanity and ecstasy.  The least he can do is wine and dine Bones when they can be real boyfriends.  

“So I was saying,” Jim says, pushing Bones’ unruly bangs off his forehead with a fond smile, trying to breathe evenly.  “I think winner tomorrow should get some benefits.  Like, when I win, I wanna hole up my apartment and drill you into the mattress this weekend.”

It’s a good image, Jim congratulates himself on coming up with it.  They haven’t actually gotten further than hurried blowjobs and frantic rutting in bathrooms and bus seats and once a classroom.  They’ve talked about it and Jim really enjoys when Bones gets in the mood to really talk about all the things he wants to do together, but they haven’t gotten there.  They started out normal rivals, or as normal as they could possibly be, considering Bones was a bronzed god.

Jim loves watching him cheer.  It’s getting harder to feign competitive disinterest when he’s got all those lean lines of muscle and tanned skin.  

“Bonesy, oh god, baby,” Jim lets out, wrecked and eager.  “What do you say, huh?”

He expects Bones to give him some kind of answer, but the one he gets is probably the best one he could have hoped for.  He swallows Jim’s dick down, fingers rolling his balls gently between them.  It’s enough to send Jim gasping over the edge in a shuddering mess.  

“Big talk,” Bones rasps as he pulls off and runs his hands up Jim’s legs to his stomach.  “So when I win tomorrow, don’t worry.  I’ll follow through.”

A chuckle is all Jim can manage at the moment.  His fingers trail up to catch Bones’ hands and he tugs at them, wants some real afterglow like nothing else.  His secret boyfriend obliges, still wearing a dirty smirk, proud of himself.

“Are you really graduating this semester?  You’re gonna miss the national championships,” Jim whispers as he wraps his arms around Bones’ shoulders and they settle into the bus seats together.

“I told you I didn’t mean to end up doing this,” Bones sighs.  He kisses Jim’s temple gently.  “I’m going to med school, Jim.  That’s what I’ve wanted ever since I can remember.”

“It’s good, Bones,” Jim tells him and means it.  “It’s even better that your school’s an hour away from mine.”

“Of course, the biggest perk,” Bones teases.  

“No the biggest perk is gonna be dating in public,” Jim says.  “Sleeping over.  All night.  In a bed.  Making breakfast.  You know how to cook, right?  I’m a disaster, but I like my omelettes with extra tomatoes.”

“You’re a real gem, you know that?” Bones laughs.  “You really wanna do all that?  After I’m done cheering?  Go through all that with me?" 

Jim tightens his hold on the man in his arms, tired and probably needing to head back to his hotel room so he can get his sleep before the competition.  He’s wondered the same thing, if Bones really wants to go through all that with him, because he’s not exactly kidding about the terrible cooking and then some.  But he wants Bones.

“Yeah, I do,” Jim murmurs.

“Then I won’t be missing nationals, I’ll be cheering you on from the stands,” Bones promises.

\----

Jim shakes Bones’ hand when his cheer squad takes first place, and if he holds on a little too long and smiles a little too graciously, well, Bones looks positively thrilled.  It’s a beautiful look compared to his normal, stressed scowl.  Jim isn’t too disappointed to lose to Bones.

\----

“I thought we weren’t gonna go all out,” Bones says, rubbing the back of his neck and offering the six pack to Jim with an embarrassed flush.  “Candles and dinner, flowers, Jim--” 

“We’re not celebrating that,” Jim replies, no Valentines, no cheesy cards or stuffed teddy bears for the rest of the romancing he’s doing.  He leans in and kisses Bones quick and chaste.  “You have an IOU to claim and it’s a good night for that, don’t you think?  Celebrate your victory, Bones.” 

“Yeah?” Bones asks.  The look he throws Jim is a little bashful, entirely out of place considering.  It’s adorable and Jim’s in deep.  He didn’t know he’d have to remind Bones of their wager, but he’s a little tired of waiting himself.   

“You know the best thing about sleeping with a cheerleader?” Jim says teasingly. 

“Do you?” Bones quips.   

Jim doesn’t mention that yes, he does.  Actually, he’s slept with a few cheerleaders, but he doesn’t care so much about that.  Their hands find each other, they always seem to, and Jim pulls Bones into his dining table and sits him down.  He’s good and only steals one more kiss before sitting down himself.   

“I ordered in,” Jim says with an apologetic grin.  “I already spilled that I can’t cook.”

“Dessert too?” Bones asks. 

“Of course,” Jim grins.   

They talk about finals and Bones’ recent graduation.  He doesn’t want to go to the ceremony in June, even though he could walk it and look adorable in a cap and gown.  He’s got his eyes on the future, on starting the spring quarter.  It’s a long drive to his alma mater now too, which Jim can appreciate.  Once Bones gets started, it’s actually kind of hard to get into anything else, so Jim eats and listens and maybe reminds Bones to eat too.  Medical school sounds even more like that dream he’s tried so hard for and can finally taste as Bones talks.  Jim can’t quite name what’s making him smile so hard his cheeks hurt, but he thinks it might be pride. 

“What about you, kid?” he asks when Jim stands to grab their plates.  Bones shuffles up and insists on helping him.  They trail the short distance to the kitchenette. 

“What about me?” Jim says. 

“Did you get all the applications done that you wanted to for grad school?  You should be getting interviews soon, right?” Bones clarifies.  

“Mostly,” Jim shrugs as he piles the plates up.  He can’t resist kissing Bones when he takes his from those steady, warm hands.  “I don’t really have as much of a plan as you do.  And I’m kind of thinking on nationals in a couple weeks.” 

“But you’ve got this limited window,” Bones says with a scowl.  He doesn’t look all that happy a lot of the time, but he’s agitated enough from that answer that he turns his head away when Jim goes in for another kiss. 

“I’ve got a couple in, yeah, I’m probably just gonna stay here, they’ll accept me, it’s no big deal, I just want to read books,” Jim says lightly, but he’s not being very convincing.  He has to do something before this evening gets derailed and his boyfriend gets a few more wrinkles from frowning so hard, but he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to say, beyond that worrying about these things tonight won’t make them better. 

“I guess you just usually land on your feet,” Bones says softly.  “Naturally acrobatic.” 

Jim feels like the tension is leaking out of this conversation, but there’s still something he’s missing.  The fuse is out though and he gets the kiss he’s been angling for.  It sucks out more of the potentially volatile discussion.  This is more like it, wrapping around each other, heat starting to simmer when Bones nips at Jim’s bottom lip.  

“Not naturally, you should see my early high school years, I was a menace with four limbs,” he jokes close to Bones’ lips, between kisses.

“Show me sometime, show me, Jim,” Bones murmurs.  Something in his voice just won’t stop nagging at the rational part of Jim’s senses, but he gets pressed against the refrigerator by the length of Bones’ killer body.

“You wanna have dessert or dessert first?” Jim teases breathlessly.  He has to wind his fingers in that dark hair and tug Bones back so he doesn’t ignore him and just keep kissing.  Making out is really good, but Jim has plans.  It’s been weeks since the competition, since Bones won their bet and Jim is beginning to wonder if it’s not so much Bones is drawing this out, if it’s not so much that he wants it to be good as it is that there’s something holding his boyfriend back.

Because Bones?  His hazel eyes are shut and he looks almost scared that Jim’s stopped all this distracting kissing.   

“C’mere,” Jim commands, threading the fingers of both sets of their hands together and taking the chance to lead Bones to a more comfortable place to do this.  He spent most of the day cleaning his little studio apartment so he can’t get called a slob, even in jest.   

Jim puts his back to the foot of the bed and kisses Bones without the urgency that governs their relationship so often.  They’ve had too much of that between competitions, between rivals.  Things are different and as much as Jim savors those memories of discovering quick ways to get Bones to come undone, they’re not there anymore.  He sinks down slowly on the bed, fingering buttons gently and gazing up at Bones from under his lashes.

“Bones, my Bones,” Jim murmurs.  He mouths down Bones’ chest as he unbuttons his shirt, slow and steady, savoring how his skin tastes like good, clean warmth.  When he tugs the fabric, spreads it wide, however, Bones doesn’t follow, feet firmly planted in front of the bed.  “Hey, what’s wrong?”

There’s a flash of indecision on Bones’ face. 

“This isn’t just ‘cause I won, is it?” he asks with a soft, uncertain voice that’s so far from his normal sexy, sure drawl.  Bones reaches out and brushes the backs of his fingers across the blonde’s cheek.

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Jim says and pulls harder on the shirt.  “Hell no, Bones.   _Hell_ no, baby, no, c’mere.”

“It’s just--”

“I bought you dinner,” Jim cuts him off.  “I asked you over.  I want you here, right here, right now.  I don’t do shit I don’t want and, fuck, I’m scared, but I know you picked that school partially because of me and we’ve been screwing around for months, c’mon, Bones, this is you and me.”

“Yeah?” Bones asks, still stilted.

“Yeah, Bones, I swear, it’s you and me,” Jim coaxes.  “I… I want this.  A lot.”

“I know you want this,” Bones huffs, like he’s starting to get frustrated again.  “I _know_ you like screwing around.  But dammit, I didn’t stay close to you for school so we can _screw around_.”

Of course it takes this long to click for him.  

“Oh, Bones,” Jim lets out.  “I don’t… I don’t know how to say it yet, Bones, don’t hate me for it.”  He swallows the fluttering that’s climbing up inside him.  He jokes too much with Bones when it’s not a joke at all, not about Jim not being able to cook or about betting on winning a competition.  “I want us, Bones.  I wanna watch you kick ass at med school the way you kicked my ass at cheer.  I wanna kiss you when people are watching.  I wanna get yelled at to pick up my socks because I’m an infant.  I wanna have you fix my standing back tuck so it’s fucking perfect.  You and me, Bones, I want that.” 

It’s as bare as he can stand to let his heart be.  

“I think I love you,” is all Bones says before he plants his knee between Jim’s legs and leans down to kiss him deeply again.  Of course.

“Show off,” Jim accuses, their teeth bumping because he’s smiling.  “You get me all flustered and then you top my big speech with just one sentence.”

“If that was your big speech,” Bones retorts, “then you better work on it like your back tuck.”

“Help me then,” Jim says.  “Help me, Bones, make me better.”

They know their way around undressing each other pretty well, shirts, shoes, socks, pants and finally underwear pile up on the floor.  Bones kisses him and murmurs an apology for messing up his tidy place, humor and mischief creeping back into his voice.  Jim slips his hand behind his neck and pulls him down onto the bed, between his legs in a line of hot skin.  

Bones makes a delicious sound that Jim swallows into a kiss and then mimics when his boyfriend reaches down to wrap his hand around both of their already straining erections.  He writhes with the feeling of them pressing together, pushing up into Bones’ grasp for more friction.

“I’m sure you’ve got lube and condoms somewhere,” Bones whispers as he nuzzles Jim’s neck.  His nose and his lips are light in contrast to the way he’s smearing precum down over their cocks.  

“Where do all guys keep their sex toys, Bones, use that sexy, big brain of yours,” Jim teases.

“Toys?” Bones picks up on.

“Maybe,” Jim replies.  “You’ll have to see.”

Apparently it’s a tempting offer because Bones rolls onto his side so he can get at Jim’s nightstand drawer.  He lets out a short laugh and shakes his head as he peers inside and comes out with the post-it note. 

“IOU, signed by one James T. Kirk?” he questions, flicking the paper ineffectively at Jim.  “You shy?”

“Sometimes,” Jim says honestly.  He left the normal, (mostly) vanilla stuff, condoms, lube, a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.  He’s gotta maintain some semblance of mystery for at least a little while longer.  Bones doesn’t seem to mind too much, because he pulls what they need from the drawer and closes it again.

Bones comes back to kissing him, tugging him onto his side so they’re facing each other.  It makes Jim smile again and he’s really not living up to his reputation of being an excellent make out partner because he keeps making their teeth bump.  Bones pulls away and can’t contain his own grin.  The corners of his eyes crinkle adorably.

“Stop it,” Bones says.  “You’re making this hard to get right, you klutz.”

“You stop it,” Jim retorts, laughing.  “You’re making me too happy.”

“Yeah?” Bones teases like a happier echo from earlier and wraps a hand under Jim’s knee.  He scoots under it and lets that leg rest against his hip so they’re not quite flush against each other again but still that much closer.

“Yeah, baby,” Jim says.  This time when he kisses Bones he falls into it, lips dragging languid over each other.  Jim’s hand guides Bones’ hand from his knee, dipping it around behind him with encouragement.  That’s enough for Bones because he doesn’t need to be coaxed into kneading the soft, warm flesh of Jim’s ass.  Jim pushes back into the touch and moans, a little bit torn between moving away from the rest of Bones’ body and towards his ultimate goal.  So Jim urges Bones forward without interrupting their dirty, open kisses, arm around his waist.

There’s a click and Bones withdraws his hands long enough to presumably slick his fingers up with lube.  It’s good that he’s coordinated and dexterous because Jim can’t help him more than wrapping his leg tighter around Bones’ waist.  Perks of sleeping with a cheerleader indeed.  

He hisses at the first touch against his hole, cold from the lube but gentle.  Bones teases, not rushing into it, not enough pressure to push inside of Jim.  It feels tantalizingly good, not enough, but good.   

“C’mon, Bonesy,” Jim murmurs.  “Baby, please.”

“Shhh, darlin’,” Bones says.  “I’m enjoying this.  It’s my treat for winning our bet, isn’t it?”

“Shit, I guess so,” Jim laughs breathlessly.  It morphs into a gasp as Bones finally works a finger into him.  His fingers curl into Bones’ flank and he’s cursing under his breath.  Jim doesn’t mind bottoming, though he was slightly looking forward to coming out the victor of their wager, but he’s been with Bones for months, exclusive even if it meant too much sneaking around for the whole shebang. 

“Hey, look at me, Jim?” Bones asks.  Jim finds himself meeting those hazel eyes.  “This alright?”

Jim nods because he doesn’t quite trust his voice.  Bones withdraws his finger and then pushes back in, circling it lightly, making Jim clench.  Their breaths mingle, face to face, intimate.  Bones kisses him gently, kisses over Jim’s jaw, with a quiet patience.  They’ve got all the time in the world tonight and Jim’s glad it turned out like this.  He holds onto Bones tightly, wraps himself around his boyfriend.

Bones is going to be a great doctor.  He has Jim shuddering with two scissoring fingers, thrusting back into his hand, works in a third and makes Jim see stars.  

“Bones, I want you, babe, Bones--” he babbles until he’s kissed senseless again.   

“Yeah, okay,” Bones says and pulls away, has to rip open the condom and roll it down over his cock while Jim sucks a bruise into his shoulder.

Then Bones is rolling them, Jim on his back and his ass empty and waiting.  He hikes his legs up instinctively, hooking them around Bones’ waist.  The blunt head of his cock presses against Jim’s hole and they both moan, louder as Bones rocks his hips forward and pushes inside.  There’s a slight burn that Jim savors, grins at Bones stupidly because he can’t help it.  

They start out moving slow, what having a real bed beneath them gives them the leisure to do.  But Jim can feel Bones’ body start to hum with need, the way he always has, all hands and teeth.  He thrusts just on this side of easy.  

Bones makes Jim writhe, his palm sweeping down over his shaft while the tip of his cock bumps up into Bones’ stomach.  And then, it’s pure bliss, if it wasn’t before.  Jim’s eyes snap shut and he thrusts up to meet Bones, trembling.  Jim whines as he comes, shuddering and gasping. It feels like a surprise and his mind can’t wrap around anymore thoughts as Bones smears his release over his sensitive cock.  The overstimulation is almost too much, but Jim doesn’t stop him, just chokes out a whine.

After a moment, he gets the point and releases Jim’s spent cock, smearing come down to Jim’s hip where Bones grips hard and pulls him into each thrust now.  Jim finds his voice, finds it in him to whisper to Bones to _let go, baby_ and he does, rigid and shaking, quiet but strung tight.

Bones is heavy on top of him, but Jim’s alright with that.  He slips his arms down around his boyfriend’s waist and can’t resist the urge to press a kiss to his temple, dark, damp hair brushed over his skin in shadow.  

“I think I love you too, Bones,” Jim murmurs to him.

“S’good,” Bones mumbles back.  “Sleepin’ with a cheer captain’s fun.”

\----

Jim doesn’t sneak into Bones’ hotel room the night that he places third at nationals.  He knocks on the door and winks at a pair of girls from his squad.  When Bones greets him with a kiss, their eyes widen comically, but Jim forgets about them as he backs his boyfriend up into the room and kicks the door shut.

 


End file.
